fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 10
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 10: Cold Hearted Lies that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E {Las Vegas, Seafood's Restaurant, 12:05PM} Blazer arrives to the restaurant with the rat poison he told Newel to get for him, he goes to the counter to ask for Marcus as he wishes to speak to him. "Marcus? Sure, I'll tell him you want to speak to him, you should go and sit at that booth over-there mean while I call him." Said Lilith with politeness. "Thank you, I'll go to the booth then." Replied Blazer and leaves to sit at the booth. Lilith goes to the back kitchen and tells Marcus that Blazer wants to speak to him, he is surprised but goes to the booth to speak to him. "So I heard you wanted to speak to me, Blazer." Said Marcus wondering. Blazer tells him to sit down and he does so. "I wanted to thank you for being my sister's boyfriend, she really needed the company that you are giving her." Addressed Blazer hypocritically. Marcus is seen shocked, he didn't think Blazer would actually accept him. "Well gosh Blazer, I dunno what to tell you." Commented Marcus. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOcxUV7lsRo "Nothing, I just want us to have a toast. Your commitment to my sister is great, can you tell one of the waiters to bring us some wine to drink?" Said and asked Blazer with glee. "Yes of course, Lilith, please bring us some glasses of wine." Said Marcus with happiness that Blazer accepted him. "Right away Marcus." Replied Lilith, she then brings them two glasses of wine and a wine bottle. "Oh Marcus?" Asked Blazer. "Yes, Blazer?" Wondered Marcus. "Can you please bring me some bread, its a tradition me and my sister do when we drink wine." Addressed Blazer hypocritically. "Alright, I'll be right back then." Said Marcus and goes to bring bread, Blazer takes advantage of this and pours rat poison into Marcus' drink to kill him. "Now then, once I have you six feet under, I'll frame your stupid employee Lilith for your death. I'm going to make sure this accursed restaurant is closed down for good due to the scandal." Thought Blazer in his mind. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHt366u9-ic Marcus returns with the bread and both eat some of it, they then have a toast for Marcus' relationship with Candice. When Marcus drinks his glass of wine, Blazer is seen smiling he is glad Marcus will rot in the ground and not be an issue or problem to him anymore. {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Room 10, Marcus's Apartment, 8:00PM} Later that night, Marcus begins to feel a little ill. "Ugh, what is wrong with my stomach?" Asked Marcus to himself. He goes to the restroom to pour water on his face, to calm his fever that he is getting. "Damn, the pain I have all over is intense." Said Marcus to himself. Marcus begins to vomit violently blood, he is impacted and tries to call police but faints and dies shortly after. {Hayward Company, Avalon's Office, 8:30PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhVeAV9C8lI Avalon and Sierra have arrived from their vacation and they both go to check up on things in the company during the night. "Valencia, I'm glad you are still here." Said Avalon to Valencia with happiness. Valencia goes to hug her brother. "I didn't know you were going to come tonight." Said Valencia. "Well, we were going to come tomorrow, but I wanted to check up on stuff here." Explained Avalon. "You know, he just couldn't resist Valencia." Stated Sierra. "I understand, well then I'm going to my house then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Valencia and leaves, once she leaves Blazer enters Avalon's office very sad. "Avalon, Sierra...I, I need your support." Addressed Blazer crying, he is planning his next move at this point. Avalon and Sierra looked very worried about him, and asked what was the matter. "My sister...she died violently yesterday in a car crash in Europe." Lied Blazer, Avalon and Sierra were impacted. "Oh my goodness, what do you need from us Blazer?" Asked Sierra very worried. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters